


Es mejor sádico conocido que bueno por conocer

by Betsunichan



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 18:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15346329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betsunichan/pseuds/Betsunichan
Summary: Gianni invento un arma capaz de separar una persona en dos, en su parte mala y la buena. Cuando Reborn fue alcanzado por el arma fue separado en su parte malvada y en su parte buena, ahora Tsuna tiene que lidiar con su Sádico tutor y un encantador desconocido del que teme enamorarse.Este fic es parte de la dinámica Reborn al cuadrado del grupo R27 de chaos club.





	Es mejor sádico conocido que bueno por conocer

 Gokudera, Lambo y Reborn estaban en el laboratorio de Gianni escuchando una larga exposición de una nueva arma diseñada por el departamento de investigación de Vongola. 

 

-¡Qué desperdicio de tiempo y dinero! ¿Para qué sirve esta idiotez?- Gruño Gokudera, poniéndose de pie en medio de la presentación para arrebatar la pistola a Gianni-. ¿Qué utilidad tiene una bala que sólo sirve para separar a alguien en su parte buena y mala? 

 

-Podría ser de utilidad…- un Ingeniero intentó argumentar peor fue silenciado por la furiosa mirada de Gokudera. 

 

-Pero si la usaramos contra un enemigo en lugar de uno tendríamos dos, eso es estúpido.- Lambo bostezo. 

 

Reborn se mantuvo en silencio y miró la discusión de los guardianes con los ingenieros. El hitman dudaba que aquella tuviera una aplicación en el campo de batalla pero podría tenerla en otras áreas, la cuestión era solo hallarle un uso. Reborn acarició con el dedo índice su labio inferior mientras pensaba qué pasaría si Tsuna fuera disparado con aquella bala. ¿Cómo sería el Tsuna malvado? ¿Sería parecido a Hibari, Xanxus o alguno de los sicarios más sanguinarios en la mafia? 

 

Reborn elevó la mirada cuando escuchó una serie de gritos y un forcejeo. Cómo era de esperarse el Hitman esquivó dos disparos sin ningún problema, pero no pudo esquivar la tercera bala que había salido disparada del arma de prueba en dirección de Lambo y rebotó en la armadura del trueno. 

 

-¡Reborn!-

 

=========================

 

Tsuna estiró su espalda luego de ponerse de pie, ya llevaba cerca de cuatro horas consecutivas trabajando en su escritorio y su espalda pedía a gritos un descanso. Tsuna camino lánguidamente hacia la ventana a un lado de su escritorio y tomó la taza de café, la llevó a sus labios e hizo una mueca de desagrado. El café estaba muy frío y ácido para su gusto. Tsuna sacó su lengua e hizo una mueca de desagrado, luego giró hacia su izquierda y vertió el brebaje en el moribundo árbol Bonsái que Gokudera colocó en la Oficina. Tsuna era bien conocido por su mala mano para cuidar las plantas y Gokudera, su siempre leal tormenta, siempre reemplaza las plantas de su Oficina o habitación con plantas nuevas e idénticas. Hace algunos ayeres Tsuna se hubiera preguntado cómo le hacía Gokudera para encontrar plantas idénticas a las que mataba - antes por accidente y ahora por diversión- y en qué momento las sustituye. 

 

Tsuna se estremeció, irguió su espalda y miró hacia la entrada cuando su intuición le advirtió de algo terrible que sucedería. El Jefe Vongola lanzó la taza contra la puerta de su despacho, se agacho y en un rápido movimiento sacó los guantes de lana de sus bolsillos. Escuchó un disparo, el estruendo de la ruptura de la taza y dos sonoros pasos. Tsuna se arrojó hacia la izquierda, rodó y quedó en cuclillas al otro lado del escritorio, logrando esquivar una serie de disparos. Cuando Tsuna elevó la mirada Reborn estaba delante suyo con la icónica sonrisa del sádico tutor y el cañón de la pistola estaba a unos centímetros de su cara.

 

-Eres muy lento, Dame-Tsuna, cualquier Hitman pudo haber acabado contigo.- Reborn retiró la pistola y la guardó en su sobaquera-. Necesitaré darte unas lecciones de repaso. 

 

-Pero Reborn,- Tsuna gimió y lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás- ¡Uhm!

Tsuna miró con ojos bizcos al hitman, quien se había arrodillado y había capturado los labios del capo con un suave beso. 

-Errm?- Tsuna musito confundido, clavando los ojos sobre la apuesta cara de Reborn. - Hieeeeeeee!

 

-Callate, Idiota, si gritas él nis descubrirá.- Reborn tapó la boca de Tsuna e hizo un ademán para que guardara silencio. El hitman pegó el cuerpo contra el de Tsuna, empujando al joven capo contra un lado del escritorio y deslizando una rodilla entre sus piernas. Tsuna elevó sus ojos y buscó los ojos negros de Reborn, esperando hallar algo en ellos que le indicará que estaba pasando. Pero lo único que halló fue un par de ojos que le miraban fijamente, como una bestia mira a su presa. Tsuna se estremeció y cerró los ojos cuando sintió el cálido aliento del hitman contra su rostro. 

 

 

Tsuna sintió un nuevo escalofrío antes de que escuchar una serie de sonoros y rápidos pasos que se dirigían en su dirección-. Um, te has Salvado, Dame-Tsuna,- el hitman susurró con una voz sensual al oído del castaño y mordisqueo con cuidado el lóbulo de la oreja, causando un estremecimiento en Tsuna. 

La puerta se abrió de golpe, el hitman se separó del castaño y saltó un metro hacia atrás. Instintivamente Tsuna se reprego contra el escritorio, escapando por unos pocos centímetros de la lluvia de balas que obligaron a Reborn a escapar del despacho por la ventana. 

 

-¡Décimo!- Gritó Gokudera. 

-¡Tsuna!- gritó Yamamoto. 

-¡Boss!- gritó chrome. 

-¡Tsuna-niichan- gritó lambo. 

-Muchachos, aquí es…- Tsuna giro en dirección de la puerta y se arrastró por un lado del escritorio. El capo esperaba que su mano derecha fuera capaz de explicarle qué demonios estaba pasando. 

Tsuna apenas giró la esquina del escritorio cuando una mancha negra lo atrapó en un abrazo asfixiante. -¡Oh, Tsunayoshi!, estoy tan feliz de que estés bien.- Gritó el ente con una voz bien conocida para el capo pero en un tono más alto y alegre. Tsuna empujó al extraño lejos de sí y pudo ver a un hombre joven de cabello puntiagudo y negro, con ojos tan negros como la noche - que le dedicaban una mirada llena de amor- y que vestía un costoso traje negro con corbata amarilla. El hombre se parecía a alguien que Tsuna conocía pero no podía recordar su nombre o de dónde le conocía. 

 

-¿Qui-quién eres tú?- Tsuna preguntó, arrugando el ceño. El hombre de traje negro, patillas rizadas, corbata naranja y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa antes de dejar escapar la risa más musical y encantadora que Tsuna hubiese escuchado en su vida. 

 

-Eres realmente encantador,- Tsuna miró al extraño al hombre que se ponía el pie y le extendía la mano, sin dudarlo el capo aceptó la ayuda ofrecida. El hombre no le causaba mala espina. 

 

-Eso no responde mi pregunta- dijo Tsuna una vez de pie. El hombre volvió a reír y llamó a Tsuna adorable, a la par que se llevó la mano del capo a la boca y la beso. Un fuerte rubor se extendió de las mejillas de Tsuna hasta las orejas. Por unos segundos Tsuna olvidó cómo hablar. 

 

-Pero tu nombre…- Tsuna intentó sonar intimidante pero no podía usar su voz de autoridad con aquel hombre. 

 

-Eso será algo que tendrás que adivinar, Tsunayoshi.- El hombre volvió a besar a Tsuna y el capo no pudo resistirse. Cuando los suaves labios del hombre dejaron los de Tsuna, el capo recordó que no estaban solos y miró hacia su derecha, en dónde sus guardianes le observaban con ojos saltones. Gokudera estaba sudando profusamente mientras movía su boca pero ningún convidó coherente salía de ella. Yamato miraba sorprendido todo con una sonrisa nerviosa en labios mientras masajeaba su nuca, los ojos negros saltaban del extraño a Tsuna y de vuelta al extraño. Chrome cubría su boca con ambas manos y un rubor le iluminaba la cara. Por su parte Lambo había emitido un grito y se había arrojado a los brazos de Tsuna para alejarlo del mujeriego que parecía haber puesto sus ojos en el capo. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Normalmente no haría esto porque creo que es una falta de respeto pero es una urgencia.
> 
> ¿Podrían darle like a esta página de Facebook? Lo que pasa es que una amiga y yo queremos vender en una convención de yaoi algo grande de aquí en México y nos pedían que fuéramos como una marca y mínimo 500 seguidores o likes, para poder tomarnos en cuenta. Ella escribe Fanfics y yo pues dibujo.
> 
> De antemano muchas gracias por su tiempo y quizás like. 
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/Desssert-Trunks-442523232891892/


End file.
